


Scrapbooking

by Tigerheart13



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, This Is A Really Short Drabble, fem!Jack, i wrote it forever ago and finally decided i should just post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerheart13/pseuds/Tigerheart13
Summary: Jack has at least one baby photo for each crew member, she's surprised they haven't noticed them yet.





	

No one really notices the pictures at first. There’s one of Michael on the side of the fridge, held up by a small magnet shaped like Geoff’s mustache. He looks about four in the photo and he’s sporting a wide grin showing off a gap where his top front tooth used to be. Hanging on the wall in the hall is a framed picture of Gavin at his kindergarten graduation, he's beaming at the camera and holding a certificate in his small hands. In the living room on one of the side tables sits a picture of Ryan at the beach building a sandcastle. Jack has a picture of Jeremy sitting in a high chair covered in spaghetti pinned to a corkboard in her room. And there's a picture of Geoff on his first day of elementary school sitting on the mantle of the fireplace.

  


Jack’s not quite sure how the photos aren't noticed almost the second she's placed them around the house. The crews gazes seem to flit away from the photos and they don't ever say anything about them.  Surprisingly, Jack ends up accidentally revealing her stash of baby photos to the crew on her own volition. It happens the day after a successful heist when the crew is sat in the living room, when the subject of their pasts are brought up.

  


“I used to model.” Ryan mutters, his confession met with laughs and incredulous looks.

  


“Oh yeah!” Ryan's eyebrows furrow at Jack as she pulls out her wallet and flips through a large stack of pictures. “Found it!” Jack slips a  [ picture ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/-xTtrg5_svw/maxresdefault.jpg) out of the stack and flips it around for everyone to see.

  


The picture looks like it had been clipped from a magazine. There's a blurb of text next to the picture of teenage Ryan, the name James inscribed near the bottom. Laughter fills the room and everyone makes fun of Ryan for different aspects of it.

  


“Wait… where the fuck did you even get that?” The laughter stops suddenly, and Ryan snatches the scrap of paper from Jack's hand and shoves it into his pocket.

  


“Can I see the rest of those photos Jack?” Geoff doesn't even wait for an answer, he just picks up the stack and starts flipping through them. The crew gathers around Geoff to see the pictures. Gavin squawks when he sees photos of himself, Jeremy’s tries to snatch the ones of himself, but can't quite reach from his position next to Gavin, and Michael grabs every photo of himself and begins to tear them. Jack doesn't react, she knows she can easily get more to replace the ones Michael’s destroyed.

  


“Jack, where did you even get all of these?” Geoff’s voice trembles slightly as he looks at a picture of himself at the park.

  


Jack just smirks, and calmly takes the pictures from Geoff's grip then stuffs them back in her wallet. Geoff gulps and decides he doesn't want to know the answer.

  
  



End file.
